


【我和】Pleasure Garden V

by Linyi01



Series: pleasure garden [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 雷- 三观推倒重建- 亲爹向- 和皮皮的联文，她的part2，4，6已删无备份





	【我和】Pleasure Garden V

 

 

这是我为小和精心设计的房间，是他专属的游乐园。

 

 

###  **V. 夹娃娃**

 

早上天才刚亮，我就被小和摇醒了，小和一脸紧张地晃着我的手臂，“Papa…怎么办，小和肚子里的蛋不见了。”

 

我伸手去摸小和的花花，湿湿滑滑的，手指顺着插了进去。小和抓着我的肩膀，呜咽着道歉。

小花里的水比平时还多，床单都湿了一大块。其实昨天射进去的蛋是明胶做的，体温捂热了自然就融化流出来了。只是小和不知道，以为自己又犯了错，傻傻地一个劲道着歉，还努力耐着性子不去磨蹭我的手。

 

“小和醒的时候，花花有好多水…”

“所以小和自己摸了花花？”

“湿湿的太难受了…床都湿透了…papa可不可以不要生气。”

“那小和怎么道歉呢？小和想要坐跷跷板…还是夹娃娃？”

 

“Papa带小和去夹娃娃好不好……”

 

只要让小和从跷跷板和其他惩罚里二选一，小和从来没有选择过跷跷板。

 

夹娃娃机里放着的是各式各样的假阳具，有细长的一次可以放进去三四跟的，有双头的可以同时进入花花和后穴的，有小和喜欢的，也有不喜欢的。

至于夹娃娃的操控杆，是小和最喜欢的，我的形状。小和用后穴或者花花操控手柄，到了想要的位置就按下按键。夹到假阳具时，手柄就会自动换成新的棒棒。

夹娃娃有倒计时，三十秒一到，小和没有按下按键的话，棒棒顶端和我帮他夹上的乳夹上的小金属片就会放电，五秒之内小和还没有决定好的话，电流就会变大。

游戏直到小和夹到我指定的玩具为止。

 

“小和，今天把长长软软的那根棒棒夹起来吧。papa还没有看你玩过那个。”

 

小和听话地爬上操作台，跪在地上，撅着屁股，把升起来的棒棒含进花花里。一些液体在棒棒进入的时候被挤压出来，不知道那是小和自己的水还是融化后没有流完的明胶。

 

小和聚精会神地注视着他要夹的棒棒，晃着屁股控制夹子移动。他左右扭着腰，很快把夹子调整到了想要的位置，按下了按键。

遗憾的是夹子和那根棒棒擦肩而过，而是抓起了一根带着螺旋花纹的软硅胶阳具。小和的手柄从他体内收了回去，新的棒棒又升了起来。小和自己低头找准位置，深呼吸着把新的手柄吞进花花里。

 

第一次尝试失败之后手柄开始慢慢震动，配合这个假阳具特殊的形状，还慢慢转动起来。小和没法把他夹紧，尝试了几次都没法好好控制。时间快到时他几乎放弃了，快要扭着享受起来。

 

“3…2…1…滴滴”

“唔！”

手柄的棒棒和胸前的乳夹一起放了电，没有注意时间的小和突然被激得软了腰，上身伏到地上筋挛着。我忘记给他的性器系上束缚，他颤抖着射出了精液，像好久没有得到氧气似的大口呼吸着。

我把他的乳夹解下来，一些奶水从挺立着的乳头流出来。我上手揉了一下，奶水流到我手上，我用指腹摩擦他有些红肿的奶头。小和呜咽着缩到我怀里，明明腿根还在一阵阵小幅抽搐着，却红着眼抬头对我道歉说没能夹起来那个棒棒。

 

“这是小和自己要的惩罚，要继续哦。”

 

手柄不再震动和旋转，游戏一下子变得简单起来。小和很快调整好了位置，按下按键，成功的抓起了那个假阳具。

 

这个道具不粗，倒是有二十多公分长，是触手的形状，表面凹凸不平。柱体的中段藏着一个气囊，抽插到一定次数，从头部的小孔就会射出提前准备好的液体。我向里面装了调成精液状的半透明润滑液。

我让小和自己和它玩玩，像之前一样，他必须不多不少抽插50下。

 

小和把它慢慢放进小穴了，他的花花还含着手柄。我打开了螺旋的转动，这样小和可以玩的尽兴一些。小和没能吞进太多，半根棒棒已经很费力了，他一下下抽插着棒棒，花花和小穴分别被填的满满的。

他半跪着用手撑地，手伸到身后去控制玩具。每一次插入小穴时，润滑都离喷涌而出进一步。

 

小和数着数用玩具肏着自己，小心翼翼的不敢加快速度，生怕犯错导致惩罚重来。

“啊！！papa……有东西…射进来了…嗯……”

小和开口前，腰部已经不住颤抖起来，我观察着他的反应，适时地加快了花花里假阳具的旋转。如同螺旋钉一般的形状会带给他棒棒越来越深的错觉。

 

“啊啊！不行了！papa！！”

我知道两个玩具带他到了高潮。小和的高潮总要持续一会儿，我拿过玩具加快速度操干他，每一下都能磨过他的敏感点。

 

很快他仰着头，身体筋挛着下意识抱住我的手臂，前端颤栗射出一股前列腺液。他张开嘴，嗓子却哑得叫不出来，只能埋在我肩上大喘着气。我关上在他花花里动作的玩具，伸手去检查小花时被里面溅出的水喷了满手。

 

“哈……谢谢papa……”

每次在惩罚时到了高潮，他总是要和我道谢。他还没恢复呼吸，我伸手去撸动他半硬的性器，小和尖叫着又喷出几股前列腺液。

 

“给papa看看是什么射进去了。”后穴的玩具还没有拿出来，小和知道自己没有好好数数，不敢随便乱动。

 

“唔…可是……”可是这样好害羞。我猜到小和要说什么，我抓着道具向里送了一点，小和马上惊呼起来。

“Papa不要！太深了……啊啊……小和给你看”

 

小和把棒棒缓缓抽出来，头部离开小穴时还发出了啵的一声，羞得小和低头抓紧了我。

润滑从小和还没有合拢的有些发红的小穴里慢慢流出来，带着抽插造成的一些白沫。

“小和的新玩具操得小和舒服吗？”

“唔…舒服…玩具肏的……很深…啊……”

我不留情地把手指插进他的小穴，里面难得凉凉的。我把剩余的润滑都抠出来，手上粘着的润滑都被我涂抹到他的臀瓣上。

 

“Papa带小和去浴室洗澡，休息好了就找管家叔叔去餐厅吃饭吧。”

 

 

 


End file.
